Cicatrices
by Edymar Guillen
Summary: Fingir, eso era lo que hacia siempre, para el todos eran tan falsos. Nunca le importó lo que la gente pensara de el hasta que cierta albina llego para cambiar eso. modern AU Helsa


Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí con una historia helsa con la cual reportarse.

Espero que nos llevemos y...

A si.

Ya saben Frozen no me pertenece Y bla bla bla...

* * *

 **Hans**

Otro aburrido día había pasado, sin nada interesante que contar, bueno así seria si tuviera a alguien a quien contarle. Al menos ya estaba de camino a casa, pero eso no me reconfortaba pues nadie me esperaba allí, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a vivir solo, no es como me hiciera falta compañía.

El metro era la mejor parte del día, veía gente nueva siempre y me gustaba eso, así me sentía menos solo.

En el trabajo nada fuera de lo común, la universidad igual, todo apuntaba a que no habría ninguna diferencia de ayer o anteayer o el día antes de ese, pero no me preocupaba fuera monótona así debía ser.

Un tono me saca de mis pensamientos, dirijo mi vista hacia mi bolsillo y, tal como pensé, mi celular está sonando. Veo de quien se trata.

-Hugo- susurro para mis adentros. Mi décimo segundo hermano, el más joven después de mí, es raro que me llame, puede que sea con el que mejor me llevo, pero eso no significa que me hable muy seguido.

Contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunte al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Solo así me contestas? ¿Qué pasa con el "hola querido hermano mayor ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?- me reclama con voz alta, tanto que debo alejar el celular de mi oído para no quedarme sordo.

-Sí, si lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?- dije en cuanto se calmó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- no entiendo de lo que habla.

-¿olvidar que?- de verdad no comprendo.

-Ay Hans, contigo es imposible, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hector, tu hermano mayor número seis, vas a venir ¿Verdad?, esta es la primera vez en diez años que la familia enterase reúne desde…- se detuvo al caer en cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Sonreí melancólico al recordarlo.

-Ya entiendo ¿es en la casa de papá?- pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, vamos ven rápido eres el único que falta-

-Ahora mismo voy- aseguré.

-Okey, te esperamos- dijo satisfecho por mi respuesta. Y cortó.

¿Te esperamos?, será que él me espera, nunca he tenido un lazo muy fuerte con mis demás hermanos aparte de Hugo, así que dudo que me esperen.

Miro mi reloj, el cual dicta que son la cinco con veintinueve minutos, ya es tarde, debería apresurarme sino quiero ser regañado por Hugo apenas llegue, supongo que en la siguiente parada tomare un taxi a mi antiguo hogar. Eso hare.

Me siento algo extraño, tal vez sea porque será la primera vez en tres años en la que veré a papá o quizás porque no he comido nada desde el mediodía. No, esto es diferente me siento vigilado. Volteo a todas partes buscando a quien me mira, el vagón esta algo vacío por lo que es más fácil observar a las demás personas.

Mis ojos se detienes en una cabellera de un inusual color.

Blanco. Un blanco tan intenso que parece nieve recién caída del cielo. Es extraño ver a un albino, pero a la vez es fascinante.

Su cabello está atado en una trenza francesa, cambio de su cabello a su cara. Piel blanca como de porcelana, labios rojos haciendo contraste con su rostro y ojos azules los cuales demuestran molestia, lo más extraño es que me mira directamente con el ceño fruncido y no sé porque si no he hecho nada.

La miro confundido, ella hasta ahora se da cuenta de que la estoy viendo, pues esquiva mi mirada y se pone a leer un libro que tiene entre sus manos.

Curiosidad es lo que siento ahora, saber su nombre es lo que quiero, pero salgo de mi ensoñación cuando una voz femenina anuncia que se acerca la siguiente estación. Aquí es donde debo bajarme, me acerco a la salida y, en cuanto se abren las puertas, salgo.

* * *

Que tal?

Creo que me pase de soledad con el pobre Hans. El pobre esta mas solo que soltero en día de los enamorados.

Creo que hasta siento pena por el XD. Pero solo sera momentáneo (créanme en cuanto la conozca no habrá quien lo pare)

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
